legometroidfandomcom-20200213-history
LMWiki:Creating Pages
Welcome Editors! ---- This Wiki for 001rich100's Lego Metroid is in high demand for editors to register and contribute to this ever growing encyclopedia. Although editing may be a bit overwhelming at first, with so many things to do, this page is here to help you out with any questions you might have. Note For new and old editors, please refer to this guide to assist you and your questions accordingly. What is an Article / Page? Articles, or entry, is a page that has encyclopedic information on it. A well-written encyclopedia article identifies a notable encyclopedic topic, summarizes that topic comprehensively, contains references to reliable sources, and links to other related topics. Most articles consist of paragraphs and images, but they may also be formatted as stand-alone lists or tables. These lists or tables are also considered articles for 's purposes. Editing help uses standard and some experimental wiki coding. To help understand how Wiki coding works, refer to these helpful links: * Tutorial * Editing * Cheatsheets ::For additional help on the Lego Metroid Wiki editing policies, click here: . What to consider before creating a page Because many editors wish to create pages, it is strongly suggested to consider the following questions in mind before creating a page on the Lego Metroid Wiki: * Does your article confirm information on already released data pertaining to Lego Metroid? (And does it validate it?) ::If so, use references from videos on the subject from 001rich100/s YouTube Channel. If it does not support already released information, (i.e. you're creating fictional information), then stop and add your suggestions here, rather then creating a page. * Are you creating a fan-based article? ::If so, stop immediately! It is encouraged to create pages, however, it is NOT encouraged to create fan-based articles that do not contribute or collaborate on current existing information on Lego Metroid. If you wish to submit your own ideas as a valid article, join The Metroid Fanon Wiki and contribute there. However in light of supportive fans, you are given the option to suggest your ideas in Talkpages based on the article you wish to contribute to. * Do you wish to offer your ideas to the Lego Metroid? ::As stated before, you can suggest your ideas by adding them in Talkpages based on the article you wish to contribute to, OR suggest your ideas here. The wishes every user (new/old) to abide by these guidelines. If you have any questions that are not answered by this page, please leave your questions on this page's Talkpage ---- Remember: Enter your suggestions, questions, or concerns on this page's TalkPage. Create a NEW Page Now that you read and understood the basics of editing, you're now ready to create a page. Simply title the page in the section below width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article bgcolor=#EAEEFF '' '' ---- Gamefication We encourage new and old registered users to help contribute by editing existing articles, creating articles, creating templates, creating categories, adding photos, etc. And by doing so, you are rewarded with Merit Badges to be displayed on your profiles. When reaching a high number of Badge Milestones and achieve a high number of Badges, you'll be rewarded with Ranks that will also be visible in your profiles and will eventually be a feature for your signatures. See Also * Creating Pages * Editing Articles * Creating Categories * Creating Templates * Adding Photos Any questions, concerns, or comments? Please do not hesitate to send 001rich100 a message or go to the Lego Metroid Wiki Facebook Page and drop a message or comment there. Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Policy